Hidup
by Fierce Me
Summary: Jimin. Taehyung. Jungkook. Semuanya terikat sekaligus tak terikat. Diborgol sekaligus memborgol diri sendiri. Untuk apa sebenarnya hidup ini?
1. Chapter 1

Lapisan Pertama : Tentang Kau

Pertama kali Jimin melihat Jungkook, dia menangis.

Jimin berdiri di sebelah Taehyung, menyaksikan bocah kecil berumur 5 tahun menangisi ayahnya yang digantung depan umum. Jeritannya menggema, menggetarkan sekaligus mengundang pilu. Tapi Jimin hanya menatapnya datar. Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kau tidak salah, Jiminie. Percaya padaku," bisik Taehyung.

Suaranya lebih pelan dari semilir angin duka. Jimin menoleh sekilas ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Cium aku,"

"Di sini? Di depan rakyatmu yang kau paksa untuk menyaksikan pengkhianat yang dihukum gantung? Rajaku ini memang kejam~"

Tapi kemudian, Taehyung mencium bibir Jimin. Lidahnya menjilati ujung bibir Jimin, sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jimin. Ia membiarkan Jimin menyelipkan jemarinya ke sela-sela tangannya. Seperti Jimin yang membiarkannya menjilat langit-langit mulutnya.

Jimin menutup matanya. Di dalam pikirannya, ada banyak tayangan yang muncul. Diulang berkali-kali layaknya kaset rusak.

" _Jiminie~ Jiminie~ Jiminie~"_

" _Pamaaaannn~"_

" _Hup! Ahh Jiminie sudah berat sekarang,"_

" _Jangan berhenti menggendongku meskipun aku sudah besaaarrr,"_

" _Aku menyesal pernah berjanji akan terus menggendongmu,"_

" _Paman!"_

" _Hahaha"_

Airmatanya mengalir pelan awalnya. Lalu menderas. Tersedak ia di tengah-tengah ciuman. Taehyung menahan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciuman. Melumat bibirnya lebih kasar.

" _Jiminie sakit. Paman sedih,"_

" _Oukh-ogh... Maaf, Pama— ough gkhee.. aku benci batukku. Ough. Argh!"_

" _Minum ini. Paman membelinya dari salah satu teman Paman. Katanya manjur,"_

" _Be— oukh. ARRRGGHHH!"_

" _Iya. Percaya pada Paman. Pelayan Kim, ambilkan air hangat. Obatnya diseduh seperti teh,"_

" _Yes, Sire,"_

" _...Tapi paman, kenapa... oukh-ogh.. dadaku... ough..."_

Jimin memeluk leher Taehyung. Tangisnya tertelan oleh kecupan-kecupan memalukan dari Taehyung. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya menghentikan Taehyung. Dibiarkannya Taehyung mengusap pipinya.

Mata Taehyung sangat cantik saat ini. Jimin memperhatikan bulumatanya yang panjang. Kemudian mencium matanya lama.

"Mengapa sekarang kau yang menangis?"

Ketika Taehyung membuka matanya, ada amarah di sana. Ia tiba-tiba berbalik, berjalan menuruni tangga. Menghampiri Jungkook yang makin lama, makin mengeraskan tangis. Jimin terpaku sekaligus tersenyum sangat manis melihat Taehyung menendang bocah tersebut.

"DIAM! KAU BERISIK!'

Jungkook menahan isak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tubuhnya yang terjungkal jauh dari tiang gantungan, mulai merasakan perih di bagian dada dan perut. Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur masih dibiarkan hidup! Harusnya kau digantung di sebelah pengkhianat itu!" teriak Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke arah orang yang harusnya ia panggil Paman juga.

"BANGSAT! BOCAH BANGSAT!" bentak Taehyung seraya menginjak-injak badan Jungkook.

Tak peduli Taehyung walaupun yang sedang ia siksa kini mengeluarkan batuk darah. Wajah Jungkook kian memucat, tertutupi darahnya sendiri yang tercampur dengan tanah. Makian berulang-ulang terdengar. Jimin menopang dagu dan menghela napas.

"Taehyung..."

Taehyung memberontak saat dihentikan oleh prajurit. Ia meludahi Jungkook yang terkulai pingsan. Menyuruhnya bangun agar ia bisa menyiksanya lagi. Jeritannya sepenuhnya terhenti oleh tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku menyayangimu! Menyayangi Ayahmu! Jimin mengidolakan AYAHMU! KENAPA? KENAPA DIA HARUS MERACUNI JIMINIE AGAR KAU NAIK TAHTA?! MATI! KAU HARUS MATI!"

Jimin memejamkan matanya lagi. Suaranya serat akan kesedihan saat ia menyuruh Pelayan Kim untuk memandikan Jungkook. Raungan Taehyung membuatnya meneteskan airmata lagi. Giginya menggelutuk ketika ia menahan isak yang hampir keluar. Langit yang ia intip dari balik bulumatanya yang basah kali ini, entah kenapa, indah sekali. Ironis. Memuakkan.

Jimin berdo'a agar langit selamanya abu-abu.


	2. Chapter 2

Lapisan Kedua : Tentang Yoongi

Jungkook koma hampir dua minggu. Tabib kerajaan selalu mendatangi kediaman Jimin, memberitahu tentang keadaan Jungkook meski tahu Jimin tidak pernah mendengarkannya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang Taehyung yang berkali-kali merusak pintu kamar Jungkook dengan kapak, selalu berkata kalimat yang sama setiap hari; MATI. KAU HARUS MATI.

Jimin akan diam dan menatap lurus ke arah pintu biliknya sendiri. Yang nanti bila sang tabib sudah selesai melaporkan semua, ia hanya menghela napas. Tak berniat ikut campur sama sekali. Maka tabib akan keluar, dengan janji akan datang lagi esoknya, di waktu yang sama dan pikiran yang sama; Raja Jimin tidak pernah peduli.

Tapi di hari ke 15, Jungkook membuka mata. Kalimat yang terucap pertama kali dari mulutnya adalah 'Yoongi'. Tiada satu orangpun yang tahu siapa Yoongi ini. Dan karena nama tersebut keluar dari bibir bocah, tabib memilih mengabaikannya. Pun ketika ia mengabarkan sadarnya Jungkook ke Jimin, ia melewatkannya.

Namun kemudian, Jimin memerintahkan untuk menganggap Jungkook sebagai keluarga kerajaan. Yang mana bila ditemukan hinaan padanya atau sindiran sekalipun, hukuman gantung sekaligus cabik berlaku atas mereka. Penghuni istana, hampir seluruhnya tak berkutik mendengar titah Raja Jimin. Taehyung menamparnya keras-keras depan para menteri.

"Cabut keputusanmu!"

"Taehyung..."

"Jangan membuatku membunuhnya di depan matamu, _Yang Mulia_ ," ancam Taehyung dengan setitik sarkasme di ujung perkataannya.

"Kau ingin membunuh calon pengantinku, sepupu?"

"DIA JUGA SEPUPU! PENGANTIN! PENGANTIN KAU BILANG? KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BUTUH PENDAMPING!"

"Raja tanpa Ratu tidak dihormati, Taehyung. Kau tahu fakta itu. Kenapa suaramu masih normal begitu walau kau berteriak-teriak setiap hari?"

Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lewat isyarat tangan, ia membubarkan rapat pagi. Taehyung cemberut di tempat ia berdiri. Alisnya mengerut. Matanya mengirim sinyal-sinyal cemburu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Nikahi aku juga,"

"..."

"Aku bilang, nikahi aku juga! Kenapa kau menikahi dia saja? Aku juga sepupumu!"

Jimin menganga. Tak tahu harus merespon apa.

* * *

Ada satu tempat di istana. Tersembunyi di balik bangunan-bangun tinggi, tersimpan jauh di sudut istana. Bahkan pintu ke sana, tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Tapi tempat itu indah, lebih cantik daripada hutan dengan peri-perinya yang pemalu meski sering tertawa kecil.

Padang lavender.

Tak tahu siapa yang menanamnya dan melupakannya. Tak ingat siapa yang mengusulkan untuk tidak menghancurkannya demi bangunan baru kerajaan. Tak juga penasaran tentang apa atau siapa saja yang berdiam di sana. Para pelayan tua selalu memperingatkan pelayan-pelayan baru untuk tidak bertanya apapun tentang tempat tersebut.

Yang bertahun-tahun kemudian, tempat itu musnah sendiri dari otak mereka. Menganggapnya mitos lebih baik daripada mempertanyakannya. Jimin pernah tak sengaja menemukan padang lavender itu bersama Jungkook. Berdua, mereka bermain ciluk ba. Menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lavender dan menjeritkan cilukba kencang-kencang, untuk kemudian cekikan tanpa henti.

Jungkook yang kala itu masih berumur 3 tahun, berlari ke sana kemari menghindari kejaran Jimin. Menginjak-injak tanah penuh lavender yang berjatuhan. Jimin tertawa keras seraya menggoda Jungkook yang jaraknya kian dekat dengannya. Ketika Jungkook sudah berada di pelukannya, tembok kerajaan yang super tinggi dan besar, terbuka sendiri.

Di sana, dari tembok hitam pekat itu, seseorang dengan kulit sangat pucat, keluar. Ia menguap lalu menggerutu. Mengeluhkan suasana berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya. Jimin memiringkan kepala, penasaran. Jungkook mendongak menatap Jimin.

"Dia siapa, Jiminie?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Jimin sambil berbisik.

Seseorang itu akhirnya memandang Jimin dan Jungkook yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi kemudian ia memutar bolamatanya. Ia membungkuk 90 derajat dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Yang Mulia Raja Jimin dan pendamping Jungkook, selamat datang di kediaman Yoongi,"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Jungkook memberontak dari pelukannya. Saat sudah lepas, ia berlari ke arah Yoongi. Diinjaknya kaki Yoongi sambil berkata,

"Jiminie masih Pangeran!"

Dan lagi-lagi, mereka melihat Yoongi memutar bolamatanya.


End file.
